The present disclosure relates to the field of liquid crystal displays, and more particularly to a photomask having an exposure correction function.
Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used in electronic displays, such as televisions, computer screens, notebook computers, and mobile telephones.
In the LCDs, in order to ensure deflection angle of liquid crystals, intensity of an electric field formed in a panel needs to be ensured. However, in a fringe field switching (FFS) mode, the electric field is at a horizontal arrangement, thus there is more need to ensure exposure accuracy of a pixel electrode, where further uniform electric field is used to make deflection of the liquid crystals uniform.
In manufacturing a photomask, when size of a pattern on the photomask is less than a minimum accuracy of an exposure machine, the pattern cannot be completely copied because of limited exposure accuracy. It is assumed that if the pattern of the photomask has an acute angle, after an exposure and etching process is performed, the pattern of the photomask forms a round corner instead. If the above photomask is used, the electric field is non-uniform, which effects deflection of the liquid crystals, further forming dark lanes, and affecting display quality and display.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a photomask to solve the above issue of the prior art.